


loving is easy

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Top Richie, eddie is a power bottom, eddie wants richie to see how beautiful he is, praise kinks are so valid, richie is subby, they literally love each other, this is pure smut, two boys in love, validation smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie has a terrible week, Eddie wants him to see how beautiful he is.





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my best friends venny and gray for being the best reddie.

‘ **Beaver** ’, ‘ **bucky** ’, ‘ **buck-toothed** ’ and ‘ **four-eyes** ’ were just a few of the names Richie got shot at him throughout school. Most of the time, Richie could desensitise them, block them out. He was so used to being called them that they just filtered through his mind and got lost with the other hateful words people called him, and those he called himself.

After a particularly gruesome week, when Richie had broken his newer, more modern glasses and was stuck with his old coke bottle ones, Richie is more than grateful when the last bell of Friday rings. He flies out of his seat, shoving books into his bag and leaping down to the car lot. Eddie was already waiting, offering Richie a soft smile as the taller boy bounded towards him.  Wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Eddie’s neck, Richie stayed there for a moment and took in Eddie’s ever familiar scent of strawberries and sanitizer.

“You okay Rich?” Eddie looked up at him once they pulled apart, concern ghosted over his pretty face. Richie’s eyes flickered across the freckles dotted over his boyfriend’s cheeks and nose before glancing back up to his eyes and nodding slowly. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, force of habit almost.

“Let’s go back to yours, I want the truth” Eddie demanded carefully, he’d learned to read Richie like a book. Richie agreed with an uncharacteristically wary smile. Richie drove in relative silence, his music playing as softly as it could for the genre he listened to. Richie’s house was empty when he got home, his sister out at a friend’s place and his parents elsewhere. Richie dumped his bag in the doorway and trudged up to his room, Eddie following behind, his hand taking Richie’s in his own halfway up the stairs. Upon entering the room, Richie shoved his stuff aside and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with Eddie’s fingers gently. Eddie moved between his open thighs, looking down at him with a gentle expression. Richie loved everything about Eddie, always had.

“What’s wrong ba-“

“Why are you with me Eddie?” Richie spoke over him, chewing on his cheek and keeping his eyes staring at where his fingers were intertwined with Eddie’s smaller ones. Richie felt Eddie tense slightly at the se of his full name, Richie only ever used it in serious situations and Eddie knew this.

“Rich... how could you ask that?” Eddie sounded confused, sad even. Richie looked up at him, keeping his eyes hooded slightly.

“I’m not beautiful like you Eddie, can’t stop running my mouth, got all these fucking imperfections – why’d you put up with me?” Richie asked, barely able to keep the intense eye contact Eddie was relentlessly holding. Eddie’s free hand came to cup Richie’s jaw gently, his thumb stroking out against the definition of his cheekbone. Eddie moved so he was in Richie’s lap, his face unbelievably close. Richie was almost tempted to shield his face from his boyfriend.

“Richie, I love you more than anything. You’re beautiful to me, from your curly hair to your big feet that are always impossibly cold,” Eddie started, brushing a stray curl off of Richie’s forehead, “I adore your glasses, I always have. You’re precious smile – Richie, everything about you is special”. Eddie settled into Richie’s lap more, thighs trapping Richie in place. Riche flushed at the praise, but something in the back of his mind told him he wasn’t good enough for the beautiful boy in front of him. Eddie leaned in, his lips ghosting over Richie’s.

“You’re good enough, so so good Richie” he repeated like a mantra, Richie could almost taste the minty freshness of Eddie’s breath. Before he knew, Richie could feel his eyes welling up. He blinked the tears away furiously, leaning up ever so slightly to connect his lips with Eddie’s softly. Eddie pressed further into him, tongue darting across Richie’s bottom lip to deepen the meaningful kiss the two boys shared in Richie’s tiny box room. Hands came to up brush through Richie’s curls as the kiss continued, Richie letting out an involuntary whine. Pulling away, Eddie rested his forehead against Richie’s and amber irises met blue ones.

“I want you to feel as beautiful as you are” Eddie’s voice was low, almost commanding in a way that made Richie feel incredibly safe. Eddie pushed him back gently against the pillows, leaning forward instantly to connect their lips more roughly – but Eddie still continued of pursuit of touching every inch of Richie’s face gently. Thumbs ran across dotting of freckles as Eddie rolled his hips down, causing friction between them. Richie bucked up, whining unusually loud into Eddie’s mouth.

“Eddie..” Richie whined out, almost a pleading sound. Eddie moved to sit up, looking down at Richie with such loving eyes that Richie could feel himself heating up. He felt so vulnerable under Eddie’s gaze, and couldn’t decide whether that was a good or bad thing. Rolling his hips down harder this time, Eddie elicited another loud whine from Richie. Eddie ran his hands gently over Richie’s clothed chest and stomach.

“So beautiful, all mine..” Eddie whispered out, Richie watched his hands trail lower.

“All yours Eddie” Richie repeated, hips meeting Eddie’s ass involuntarily as Eddie’s hand ghosted across the waistband of Richie’s trousers.

“Please...” Richie begged, the word coming out needier than Richie expected. Eddie moved to pull Richie’s shirt over his head, replacing his glasses with a gentle kiss to his nose. The same nose that was wonky due to a break in tenth grade. Eddie stripped his own t shirt off, dropping it to the floor to join Richie’s. Richie’s hand came to Eddie’s hips, rubbing soft circles there as Eddie grinded his hips down again. Another whine fell from Richie’s slightly open mouth, his lips still trying to cover his teeth. Eddie moved off of Richie lap momentarily to pull off his shorts, and then his hands came to the zipper on Richie’s jeans and Richie watched him with careful eyes. Eddie worked to pull them off, gently tapping Richie’s hips for him to raise them slightly.

“Make you feel so good Richie, that’s all I want. What do you want?” Eddie spoke confidently, despite the airiness to his tone.

“Want to f-fu-“ Richie could barely finish his sentence, but Eddie seemed to understand anyway. He pulled his own boxers off, leaning to retrieve the lube and condom kept in Richie’s top drawer.

“Look so beautiful underneath me like this” Eddie breathed out, hands stroking down Richie’s exposed chest. Richie flushed from the praise, growing harder every second. The pair had realised Richie had a thing for praise early on, but it had never affected more than right now.

“You want to open me up?” Eddie asked, hands tracing little patterns across Richie’s stomach. Richie nodded quickly, Eddie falling apart was a beautiful sight to him. Richie watched as Eddie squeezed a generous amount of lube on Richie fingers, rubbing them softly and brought Richie’s hand to his hole. Richie pressed his middle finger in carefully, watching Eddie intently for any sign of discomfort, which didn’t come. Eddie’s pretty pink lips dropped open in a loud moan. Richie continued to open him, adding another finger when Eddie demanded him to. Letting Eddie be in control was one of Richie’s favourite things, watching as Eddie planted his hands on his chest and looked at him with hooded but caring eyes.

“Fuck me Richie” Eddie let out, not breaking the intense eye contact. Richie nodded quickly, pulling out his fingers and rubbing his other hand over Eddie’s thigh as he winced slightly at the loss of contact. Eddie pulled Richie boxers down, rolling down a condom and looking up at Richie as if for permission.

“Please Eddie” Richie whined out, Eddie let out a soft moan and sunk down onto Richie’s dick. Richie let out a shaky whine, his hands glued to Eddie’s hips. Eddie sat for a moment, adjusting to the size and letting out a string of soft moans and obscenities. Richie watched him in awe, the way Eddie’s eyes slowly fluttered open to meet his own sending shivers down Richie’s already electric spine.

“So pretty Richie, so fucking pretty” Eddie cooed as he started to move his hips, sending a shot of pleasure through Richie. Eddie planted his hands on Richie’s chest as he started to rock his hips agonisingly slow. Richie let out deep whines, biting down on his bottom lip to cover his teeth. Eddie watched him carefully with a flushed face, hand coming to ghost over Richie’s lips and free his lips from their trap and to see Richie’s teeth.

“Love your mouth baby, want to see it whilst you’re fucking me” Eddie moaned out, looking positively blissed out as he rocked down onto Richie’s dick harder now. Richie moved his head slightly to press a gentle kiss to Eddie’s palm before whining into it out of complete pleasure. Eddie smirked as he bottomed out, face changing into one of pure hazed pleasure. Richie marvelled at him, hands coming to rub circles across Eddie’s soft stomach and thighs. Eddie had expressed a few times that he hated his chub, but Richie adored it and wanted Eddie to know that, even if Richie couldn’t manage any words right now. Eddie rocked up and down in a gentle rhythm, making electricity travel through Richie’s body.

“You’re so beautiful, all mine baby” Eddie said, his hands coming to intertwine with Richie’s and pin them just above his head. A deeper moan left Richie at this, he felt completely exposed under Eddie and didn’t necessarily feel bad about it. Only Eddie got to see him like this, completely vulnerable and exposed. Eddie still found him beautiful, even seeing him like this. Richie felt his eyes well up as he got closer to his orgasm, he could finally feel a bit beautiful, maybe seeing what Eddie seemed to see.

“C-close Eds” Richie moaned out, his back arching and involuntarily pushing him deeper into Eddie. Eddie let out a cry of pleasure before leaning forward so he was hovering above Richie.

“Come baby, want to see you when you come” Eddie let out breathlessly, working faster down onto Richie’s dick. Richie rolled his hips up to meet Eddie’s, chasing his lips in soft kisses.

“I love you” Eddie repeated against his lips, the words meant for them and only them to hear. Richie felt so unbelievably loved that he arched his back one last time and came with Eddie’s name on his lips. Eddie came soon after, completely untouched but more in awe of how gorgeous Richie looked when he came.

“I love you Richie, I’m so in love with you” Eddie whispered again, his voice filling Richie’s head instead of the countless insults hurled in his direction. Richie felt loved, loved by Eddie. And at that moment, with Eddie breathing softly against his neck, that was all Richie needed.

“I love you too Eddie”.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
